Mine
by alinaandalion
Summary: Nate flirts with a mark.  Sophie gets jealous.


Sophie paced the length of Nate's apartment as she listened to his conversation with the mark. A woman in her mid-forties, married but with an unfortunate inclination towards cheating on her husband, was propositioning Nate. Sophie had snarled at one particular comment until Hardison had threatened to take her away her earpiece. She had managed some self-control since then, but she was itching for this con to be over.

The door opened, and Sophie whirled around as Nate walked in.

"You left the mark over an hour ago."

He ignored the accusation in her voice. "I stopped for some coffee." He held up his Styrofoam cup from Starbucks. "Are you all right? You seemed a little…bothered earlier."

She huffed and stalked across the room, leaning against the back of the couch as she said, "You enjoyed that."

"An attractive woman was throwing herself all over me. What was I not supposed to like?" He suppressed a chuckle when her eyes narrowed. "Are you jealous, Miss Devereaux?"

"No," she snapped, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

He finished off his coffee and tossed the cup into the trash. "I think you are. I think you're jealous that I flirted with another woman."

She stood up. "And if I am? It's not like you've never been jealous of a mark before."

"But, I think this counts as being funny. You see…."

He was cut off when she pushed him against the wall and launched herself at his lips, her mouth attacking his with such a fury that he could barely keep up. This was spectacularly different from the other times he had kissed her; it was full of teeth and tongue and anger, and, God, he was quickly losing all ability to form a coherent thought. His entire world was filled with Sophie: her hair, the taste of her lips, her sure hands that were unfastening his belt.

She moved her mouth to his neck, nipping at it with sharp teeth; he steadied her against him with hands placed on her hips, focusing on the best way to proceed. Her fingers were working at the buttons on his shirt, and if he didn't act soon, she was going to be miles ahead of him. He glanced the door out of the corner of his eye, and he paused.

"Soph, the team," he groaned out; her hand had slipped inside his pants. "Where are they?"

She looked up at him, her eyes dark and flashing. "They went home."

He nodded and pulled her up against him and crashed his lips onto hers, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. She moaned and let him kiss his way along her jaw to her neck, worshipping the soft delicate skin. Her blouse pooled on the floor at her feet and with a pull on a zipper, her skirt joined it. His hands were everywhere as he moved forward, forcing her back until she felt the cool granite of the counter against her flushed skin.

He lifted her up and placed her on the edge before pushing his pants down and stepping out of them. He looked back up to see that she had stripped off her underwear and was waiting for him. He stumbled a little in his haste to reach her, and she let out a small laugh that turned into a whimper when he palmed one of her breasts and kissed the swell of the other. He moved his mouth lower as she pulled him closer, her legs looping around his waist. It registered in the back of his mind that he still had on his boxers; he was working out how he could get them off without parting his lips from her skin when she pushed herself closer to the edge of the counter and rocked her hips into his.

His head fell forward onto her shoulder as he let out a low groan, her name garbled in the noise. She used her feet to force the fabric down to his thighs, and he moved to finish taking them off before stepping back into her impatient arms as she pulled him into a kiss, her tongue finding his. He gripped her hips and pushed inside her. She shuddered and let out a small moan, her nails digging into his shoulder.

He moved slowly, his lips returning to her breasts, smiling when she gasped out his name, holding out the last syllable for a few seconds. She rolled her hips to meet his thrust, and he gripped her a little tighter; quickening the pace, he reached between them, pulling his name from her lips again, the sound rough and pure.

"Soph," he gasped out when one of her hands snaked into his hair and gripped it at the roots, tugging just enough to cause a twinge of pain that was overwhelmed by every other sensation.

Her eyes fluttered shut and then opened again, so dark that he could swear they were black; her lips parted as she came, her body tightening like the string of a bow. One more thrust and he was with her, groaning out her name even as he buried his face in the side of her neck and held on for the explosion that rocked him to his very core. His chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing, and he pressed small kisses to her neck. She purred and tilted her face towards him, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "So, for this to happen in the future, will I have to flirt with more women?"

She let out a laugh and kissed him. "You're a silly man."

"You didn't answer the question."

She leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "You flirt with anyone else, I will personally make sure something like this is never possible for you again."

"That's my Sophie," he murmured, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
